There That Lies The Wind
by RosesAndAsphalt
Summary: This is my old story from my new account- so please dont go crazy when you see this recopied- Mizu Yagami is the daughter of the Spirit's of Water and Ice, and is in love with Kazuma, but what challendges will they face as they journey through Kazuma's Dark Past.
1. The Black Sheep

**Alright-So if you bothered to check my profile you'll know I have lost my password-Sorry guys big accident, my computer decided to act stupid and crash so right now i'm basically trying to find all my documents to my stories, hopefully they were all transfered to my laptop or enough that I can still continue my stories-so bare with me and please, don't send a PM to my old account because you won't be answered.**

* * *

Mizu followed after Kazuma eating the ice cream greedily.

"You know that stuff is going to make you fat, right?"

"Did you just call me fat!",Mizu yelled.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and continued to walk when he

noticed a couple of guys staring at Mizu.

He couldn't blame them really, but it still pissed him off.

Kazuma stopped suddenly, punching the wall above Mizu's

head making her look up at him in surprised.

He leaned forward and kissed her greedily making her

blush with affection.

"Wh-what are you-?"

He smiled, victorious, as the guys turned away to find

another broad to look at and started to walk again.

"Damn you, Kazuma Yagami!"

Every stared as she raced after him, the obvious state of

her hair and puffy lips telling the whole story.

After all , a picture's worth a thousand words.

A small pair of purple eyes watched in the distance.

* * *

She smiled at the tiny house from her perch on

Kazuma's back, pentense for earlier in the market place.

"It's so..quant?", Mizu said confused.

"You're an idiot Mizu", Kazuma said.

"Well so are you", she replied, unwrapping her tootsie pop.

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, before slowly

sliding her off his back.

"So?"

Kazuma smiled and nodded, before knocking softly on

the door.

"Oh, Mr. Yagami, , we have been waiting for

you"

They walked in, curious.

"Please, this way"

Mizu stared curiously at the boy on the couch.

With long blonde hair and dark red eyes he sorta

reminded her of the little cats that always seemed to pop!

up everywhere.

"Wha- Kazuma!?"

"Yuuki",Kazuma replied, calmly.

"Mizu!",Mizu said, happily.

He titled his head to the side surveying her body,

making Kazuma step in front of her.

"Hey, eyes of my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend!"

"W-What the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

Kazuma opened his mouth to answer, although it was clear.

"Wait, don't tell me, you're the other person sent to exsorcise

's house, you have got to be kidding me!?"

Mizu looked closer at the symbol for fire on his torso, making

her stop cold.

Her voice came out hard and edged.

"Well you're the sharpest knife in the drawer ain't cha", she

scowled.

Kazuma looked at her from the corner of his eye before staring

at the Branch Family Member.

"Calm down, Mizu"

"Who ever gave you permission to come back to Japan?", he

asked.

"No one, Kazuma replied, coldly, I was never kicked out of the

country, genius"

"Not that it's your buisness", Kazuma added in afterthought.

"Shinji, you know then?", Mr. Sakamoto asked,

intrigued.

"Yeah, but that's not his real name, it's Kazuma Kannagi, the

Black Sheep and the disgrace of the Kanagi Clan"

Mizu gritted her teeth and stepped forward, her hand

curled claw-like.

"Missed you, too",Kazuma said, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks, cousin", he said, his hand turning red, although he

didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing here", Yuuki growled.

"Trying to worm your way back into the family again!?", he asked.

Kazuma gave him a small smile and stroked the top of Mizu's

hand with his thumb.

"I'd rather burn in hell"

"Ha, ha, that can be arranged, loser", Shinji said, smiling.

Mizu took a step forward, when her foot was stepped on by

Kazuma.

"Please Gentlemen, and Lady, said nodding to Mizu,

let us please stay civil, and stop this bickering,

whatever happened I want no part of it, I don't care who you

are ,just please rid this house of this ghost"

"And please ,the antiques here are very valuable, worth a hundred

times more then I'm paying you, so I ask that you use your power

with discretion."

"Don't worry sir", Yuuki said.

He walked by Kazuma and eyed Mizu again.

"Now pay attention you idiot, you're about to see a Master of Fire

at work"

Mizu gave a small laugh at that, mocking him,

"Yeah?",Kazuma asked.

"All I see is a branch family punk"

"You bastard!"

Kazuma stopped pulling away suddenly.

"Heads up, it's here"

"Time to go to work Family Punk slash Master of Fire"

,Mizu said, mocking him.

The corner on the left started to grow cold and dark as a smokey

figure appeared.

It was a large smoky dark purple circle with a light purple skull

on the inside.

"You picked the wrong house, now eat this!", Yuuki yelled.

Mizu looked over Kazuma's shoulder, curiously.

"You never told me your family was this stupid",Mizu commented.

"It was too embarrasing to admit", Kazuma replied.

She giggled.

They watched as the figure repeled the fire causing the house

to be burnt.

The "ghost" laughed.

"That's not a ghost, you idiot, Kazuma said calmly, that's a y_oma_"

"Please, the house- well burnt house owner cried, save me!"

"I'll pay you double, I swear"

"He doesn't really value his life Zuma-chan", Mizu commented,

hoping on his back.

"Yeah, no kidding",Kazuma replied.

"Five times!"

"Have a nice time shopping for a coffin, Mizu yelled, bye!"

"No, ten times"

Kazuma turned for the door.

"Fifty!"

"A hundred!", he yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Kazuma gave him a cruel smile, he reserved only for his enemies,

the Kannagi and crooked officals.

"Now we're talkin'", he said, walking toward the _yoma._

"Do you want help?", Mizu asked.

"No, this should be fairly simple"

"Hai", Mizu said, smiling.

She flipped back to the tiny man and smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Zuma-chan will get rid of that ghost"

"_Yoma_!"

"That's what I said!", she yelled back.

He gave her a small checked grin and turned back to the y_oma._

He felt the tiny spirits enter his body.

And he smiled.

The house shook from the force of the air.

She watched, proudly as Kazuma dispelled the evil creature.

Kazuma turned to his cousin and kicked him roughly in the back.

"Hey, stop that!"

Mizu hurried over to Kazuma.

She could still hear Yuuki's heart beat so she wasn't worried.

"You got three days to get me, my money", Kazuma said.

"I don't know what went on between you to but kicking a dead man-

just isn't right"

"He's _not_ dead",Mizu said, calmly, checking Kazuma's face for

cuts or bruises.

Kazume took her hand, kissed her palm before turning around to

look down on the supposed dead body of his cousin and tormentor.

"The Kanagi Family is protected by the Fire Spirits, they can

withstand the heat at maximum levels, that level of fire was just a

pinprick to what their defense really does"

"You- you used wind magic?", Yuuki said, confused, pointing at

Kazuma.

"H-how!?"

Kazuma gave him a small rare real smile,

"I am the black sheep, remember?"

They turned to leave, not looking back.

"Hey, Kazuma?"

"Yeah, Mizu?", he asked, as he lifted them over the buildings.

"Yeah?", he repeated.

She shook her head and pointed,

"Can we stay there tonight?"

Kazuma smiled and nodded, although still puzzled by her shift

in the subject.

They entered the hotel, and were immediantly escorted to their

room.

"Are we eating here tonight?", she asked.

Kazuma shook his head,"How's the Japanese Restruant sound?"

She squealed and jumped him, laughing when they both fell back

on the bed.

They stared at each other, just enjoying the quiet.

"Come on", he said, taking her hand,"Let's go"

She smiled at him from across the table as he took his wind glass

and started a small tornado.

Mizu laughed, her laughter sounding like a wind chime, getting

the attention of alot of the people in the restruant.

Kazuma smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

They continued to talk, about the exsorcim, about the recent

fast calls for their services and nothing in particular.

Kazuma swang her up into his arms as they exited the resturant.

Every smiled and some of the women laughed.

He carried her all of the way back to the resturant.

Mizu smiled and kissed him before turning away from him to go

get dressed for bed.

He pulled of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans before closing the

window with the curtain.

Mizu enjoyed the rare blush that spread across his cheek as the

light fell on her.

She wore a black dress that ended just above her knee, with a

low back.

They both slowly nestled into the bed, comfortable with eachother.

_Kazuma backed up as his cousin scruchined him with an ember _

_gaze. Fire caught around his feat, making him screams, as unlike _

_his other family member he felt the intense heat._

_He let out a scream._

_He fell to the ground as the flames slowly resided._

_"You're supposed to be the air of the Kinagi family, you're a _

_disgrace, now leave, you're no longer welcome here!"_

_Disgrace!_

He shot up in bed, eyes wide, lip trembling.

"Kazuma", Mizu whispered, putting her hand on his cheek.

He stared at her.

"So much for being over that"

Mizu gave him a small squeeze, sad that she could not help her

Kazuma.

His eyes shot open again as he detected another unfamiliar

prescence.

He threw open the curtain.

It was just there...wasn't it?

Mizu hurried to his side, holding his arm and kissing his shoulder.

Mizu stared at him over a small japanese styled cup of tea, with the

kanji, "Yagami"

"Kazuma?"

He set his cup down, calmly, peering at her.

"Are you alright?"

He stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, it was just seeing him well, surprised me that's all, brought

back memories"

She nodded and smiled,"Just tell me if you're ever hurting,

kay?"

He nodded, smiling back, calmly.

Mizu felt the gaze of someone's eyes on her.

"Kazuma?"

He stared down at her, seeing and feeling the prescence of

another wind user turned to the direction of the person or thing.

"_So we're being followed_?", he thought, giving her hand a

reassuring squeeze.

"Kazuma, fire"

He stared down at her and nodded.

They continued walking, talking and chatting, altough really

thinking about ways to avoid confrontations with the Kinagi.

It was fun to piss them off but right now they both just wanted to

be left alone.

They both start down a lot toward a constuction site, figuring this

was unavoidable and it'd be better in a secluded area, away from

people.

"Kazuma!"

They both turned around, unsure of how to respond.

"You murdering idiot, you're gonna pay for what you did!"

"It's been along time, the boy with the green jacket said, do you...

remember us?"

Kazuma stared at them for a second before nodding.

"Yeah the heirs to the branch families, why?"

"Do you know why we're here?", he asked,ignoring Kazuma's

question.

Kazuma shook his head, confused,"Nope, no clue"

"Last night three Kinagi Branch members were killed"

"Yeah-",Kazuma said.

"So",Mizu said

"And"

"What?"

"The cause of the victims death's was wind magic"

"So you think, Kazuma did it!?", Mizu yelled, mad again.

Kazuma held out his arm in front of her.

"It wasn't me, we're done here",Kazuma said.

The guy in the red shirt growled.

"No we're not, Master Jungo wishes to speak with you privately"

Kazuma glared at them .

"If he wanted to have a chat with me he should've come to me

himself, I'm not at his beck and call"

_And if Mizu met my family, she'd really explode._

"Tell him I said that"

"So it was the Fuuga Clan?"

A small flame erupted in his hand.

"Come with us now, Kazuma"

He smirked, wickedly.

"Would it kill you to say please?"

"BASTARD!"

Mizu felt water erupted from her hand, it wrapped around

the flame and exstinguished it, although even that small use of her

magic made her want to kneel over.

"Dammit, Mizu, sometimes you can be so useless"

"I thought water magic was extinct"

"Yeah ,Kazuma said, his eyes covered by his hair, she's one of the

last"

Wind spirits filled up his body just then.

A small slishash filled the air as a building air.

"_How did someone sneak up on us_?"

They gave loud screams before they were crushed by a metal

frame for a building.

When a girl with long pink hair appeared carrying a flaming sword.

"Ayano?"

"What did you do!?"

She gave a heavy slash sending fire flying at them.

Kazuma slung Mizu on her back, feeling how weak she was.

"Will you stop dammit!",he yelled grabbing her arms and slinging

her down.

"I didn't kill them and I don't expect you to believe but right now

I need to get her home"

"You didn't kill them then who did!?"

"I don't know, he replied, and in any case it's not really my

problem, he said, slowly rising up into the air, his arms tight

around Mizu.

"And if this is what the head of the Kannagi Family is going to be

I'd be very scared"

"Oh and one more thing, she wants you to know they're alive"

And he disappeared.

Kazuma stared over the brightly lit rooftops of Japan.

"I like messing with the Kannagi Family, but I don't want to

be manipulated by the puppet master"

"Yeah, Mizu, this will be interesting", he said, smiling.

* * *

**Well there's the exact same chapter, I'll post the second and third later and try to keep this rolling-trust me it was never my intention to loose my password-or to crash my computer so please forgive me for that and review! :)**


	2. The Revenge of the Pink Head

Kazuma pushed the door open with

his foot before sliping off her

clothes and putting her in one of his

baggy shirts. He turned to air on to

45 degrees and watched as she

slowly started to breathe.

He lifted her head up and softly told

her to open her mouth before letting

the pink, sweet and sticky medicine

fall down her throat. She was

running a fever and was sweating and

that was the most natural. In the past

few days it had started to get more

and more frequent when she used her

power.

Sometimes she'd cough up blood and

start puking, other times she'd stop

breathing all together.

There wasn't much they could do

though, eventually her powers would

overcome her body and kill her,

that was the reason he had returned

to Japan.

He had heard that the spirits of water,

here,may have a cure that would at

least save her. And yet his pleas of

assistance from the Eastern Water

Gods were going unanswered. He

couldn't blame them, he had come

from a fire magic family, and the

exact family who had caused the

Water People to be on the verge of

surprised him though

that they would not offer help to the

last Water Spirit of the South.

He looked over at her from his seat

in front of their bed.

The Kannagi were a proud and

stubbron people,

they could never believed they were

wrong,even if all of the evidence

proved that they, in fact, were.

"Ka..zuma?"

He hurried to her side.

"Yeah Mizu?"

She smiled at him, "It wasn't your fault"

He gasped.

"It wasn't -you,you saved me"

Kazuma grasped her hand and buried

his head in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Mizu"

* * *

He heard the phone ring and slowly

picked it up, speaking softly into the

reciever.

"Huh?",he whispered.

"Oh, yeah, put him through"

"_Kazuma, I'm surprised you picked up_"

"Been a while, old man"

"Sorry but calling you father doesn't

seem appropriate"

"_You can call me whatever you like_"

"I'm guessing you didn't call just

because you wanted to hear the son

you haven't seen in four years' voice?"

"_Of course not, you know damn well _

_what __I'm calling about_"

"_The old park, be there_"

He looked over at Mizu and brushed her

hair behind her ear.

"Damn Mizu, I don't know what I'm

doing anymore"

She opened her eyes slowly and brushed

her lips against his bareback.

"Kazuma"

He tightened his hold on her.

* * *

Mizu gave him a smile and tugged his

hand.

"Come on, Kazuma!", she yelled, smiling,

"The bakery is selling half off, we only have

ten minutes left!"

"Let's go!"

He smiled.

"Race you!"

She quickly took the lead, grining at him.

Mizu smiled at the cheif, who blushed.

"Hello, !", Mizu yelled, waving.

"How are you,Mizu?"

She saw Kazuma looking over at a table

where Ayano set.

Mizu felt jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Grabbing Kazuma's jacket she kissed him,

surprising him before he settled into the

kiss, holding her shoulders.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE!"

Mizu smiled.

"What are you talking about I was just

fixing his colar",Mizu replied, turning to

the cheif, who used to their behavior, held

out today's specials.

"WHY YOU!"

Kazuma shook his head and leaned over

her shoulder, pointing at the assorted

cakes.

"THEY JUST MAKE ME SO MAD!", Ayano

yelled.

Mizu giggled as they left the shop, waving

goodbye to her friend the chief.

Mizu stopped suddenly, before pulling him

into an alley.

They kissed deeply for a few moments,

gasping and whispering to one another.

She pushed him away suddenly, and

slapped him angirly across the face.

"What was that for!?", he yelled.

"Are you happy with me Kazuma?",

she whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Where'd a stupid question like that

come from?",Kazuma replied, rubbing his

cheek.

"Please, we don't have to stay here, we can

go back to Hong Kong and I can die and

that will be just fine with me

and you don't have to risk your family for

me!"

Kazuma grabbed her by the shoulders,

"You think I give a damn about the Kinnagi

Family, the only reason we're here is

because I need to save you"

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment

before giggling.

He looked at her.

"You said need",Mizu said, laughing.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and wrapped his

arms around her.

"I'm going to save you, Mizu"

She shook her head and buried it into his

chest.

"Who's going to save you Kazuma?"

* * *

Mizu stood on top of the railing, trying to

balance as she walked across.

She sent him a smile and a peace sign.

"This sun's so beautiful", she smiled,

holding her arms out.

Kazuma nodded.

Mizu laughed and started to make fun of a

movie they had seen in America.

"I'm flying, Jack!", she yelled in an offbeat

voice.

Kazuma grabbed her arm and pulled her off

the railing.

"Who's Jack?"

"My secret admirer!", she said, pouting.

Kazuma laughed and grabbed her chin.

"Since when did we change my name to

Jack?"

"Since I said so"

They kissed for a moment before she sighed.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course not", he replied.

Mizu rolled her eyes and nodded,

"Of course not"

"I knew they would send someone but I

never imagined...it would be him", Kazuma

whispered into her hair.

* * *

_"Father, please, forgive me!"_

_"You lost to a girl younger then you, this is _

_pathetic, you're supposed to be the next _

_head __of __the Kinnagi Family, this is a_

_ disgrace" _

_"Stop crying", he said harshly._

_"I was wrong to try and force you to learn_

_ fire __magic, now leave, you will not cause _

_me __anymore disgrace then you already_

_ have"_

_"Pack your things and go"_

_"Wait, please, Father, no!"_

_"I'm not your father anymore, I only have_

_ one son __now, and that's Rin"_

_Kazuma reached for his hand, begging._

_Ginga looked down at him with nothing but _

_contempt and tossed him away._

_"Leave!"_

Kazuma remembered his mother, how she

too hated him for his inability to use the

magic of fire.

He remembered feeling more out of place

then ever among that family.

He also remembered meeting Mizu, who's

life was forever changed when the Kannagi

family had went to search for Water User.

He remembered how when the Yomi had

tried to eat Mizu's soul and he had rescued

her, he remembered.

looked down at her and saw

nothing but love and acceptance and that

was all he'd ever wanted.

"Back then Kazuma, Mizu whispered

breaking him out of his resatune with the

past, you were put down by

your family and your father for your

strengths and upheld by your weaknesses."

"You believed you were weak but learnt

different and now, she said, brushing away

his tears, we're going to see if you're

strong enough to push back"

Kazuma nodded.

Mizu waved her hand in the air as if she

smelled something bad, "Now come on,

lets get going, this tense air causes

wrinkles"

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to

be dragged off.

* * *

Mizu shook her head for a second before

nodding.

"Three minutes"

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go wait by the fountain"

She nodded and back flipped of the steps

and to the fountain.

Kazuma watched her as she started to play

with the water before slipping off her shoes

and sticking her feet into it.

"Make this quick",Kazuma said, giving

Ginga one of his signature smirks.

"Turn yourself in, guilty or innocent, you

still have alot to answer for", Ginga said.

"Like what?",Mizu whispered.

He looked over at her for a spilt second

before turning his attention back to Ginga.

"That the first words you say to the son you

haven't seen in four years?"

"What if I say no?"

"Are you going to take me in by force?"

"_Like hell he will_",Mizu thought, her eyes

bright.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm ready"

"Don't make me laugh, you have no

chance of winning against me, boy!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm strong now!"

"By studying the lesser art of wind magic

for four years, I doubt that"

"You're a weakling"

Mizu started to shake with anger making

the water around her boil.

"_Why is he weak_?"

She looked over at Kazuma and thought

quietly, "_Wind isn't weak_,

_it's not as destructive as fire, but it's not_

_ weak_"

"You don't know a damn thing about me,

I'm not taking orders from

the Kinnagi ever again, you can count on

that, Old Man", Kazuma yelled, defiantly.

"I'm not surprised, I had a feeling it would

come to this",Ginga said.

"Yeah, well hows this for a surprise?",

Kazuma yelled, aiming a quick air attack.

Mizu stared, curious at Ginga's defense.

He was cocky, although he tried to hide it

behind pride and arrogance.

She watched them again as Kazuma aimed

another attack at him.

"_He's strong, but I highly doubt Kazuma_

_will use his true power against his father"_

Mizu stared at the father.

"He's proud", she mumbled.

She shrunk away as the fire spirits started

to swarm in.

Mizu gave a small smile as she watched her

Kazuma staned against him.

She gave a small gasp and tried to blend in

with the water...so many.

"_God's Fire_"

She'd seen that before when the Kinnagi's

had marched upon her house.

Her people's greatest power was forbidden

so the Kinnagi's had, had an uneven match.

Although many still thought her family's

defeat a joke.

She shook her head as Kazuma laughed.

He fell to his knees, grasping the stones

with his hands.

"Please, tell me, what do I do, Seishen?",

he whispered as Mizu walked to him.

Kazuma wrapped his arms around her waist,

"What do I do?"

Mizu stared at him as he mumbled her

real name again.

She kissed him.

"I'm here, Kazuma, I'm here"

* * *

Kazuma kept his arm wrapped around

Mizu's waist as they walked back to the

hotel, never once giving up his tight grip.

She didn't mind really, beating his father

had been a victory but at what cost?

Kazuma stopped suddenly, making her

stumble.

"Come on out"

"I never though anyone could do it, if

you're here then that means only one thing,

you beat him"

"What are you talking about?",Kazuma

asked.

A little boy with blonde hair and sweet

pea green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten

what your own brother looks like."

"Brother?"

"You're Rin!",Mizu squealed.

"Yeah that's me",Rin said, looking at her

like she was crazy.

"He's so cute",Mizu said, giving him a hug.

"Wow, you're so big", Kazuma said,"What's

it been like a million years"

"It's only been four,Kazuma"

"No kidding, do you remember when I left?"

"Yeah, you didn't even bother to say

goodbye"

"Ah, you jerk",Mizu said, hitting his

shoulder.

Kazuma smiled as he watched them talk.

They were so much alike.

It surprised him that Mizu wasn't going off.

She must really like him.

"Wait, hold up, Mizu said, what are you

doing here, I mean wont the Kinnagi's get

angry with you?"

"I don't know", Rin replied.

"Oh, well", Mizu said, shrugging, turning to

the door.

"Wait, Rin said, watching them leave, where

are you going?"

"Upstairs, want to come?",Kazuma asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh and don't worry about your old man, I

made suire he got to a hospital",Mizu said,

smiling.

"You took him?", he said.

Kazuma answered.

"No that would have been too much of a

pain in the ass, I just called 911, told em

where to find him"

"What!"

"But he's your father"

"I had to almost break his arm for him to

even do that", Mizu said, shaking her

head.

* * *

Mizu started to make tea in the small

kitchen and opened the fridge to heat up

the cookies she had made earlier.

"You're him, aren't you, the contractor?"

Mizu shook her head, and delayed her

journey to the small sitting room.

This was a conversation the two needed to

have for themselves.

The state of a Contractor was private,

almost a mystery. The only reason people

even knew of the Contractors was because

they had mated with humans. Besides

that only the symbols and their powers.

Eyes as Blue as the Azure Sky-

Eyes as Red as the Volcano Pits-

Eyes as Green as the Eastern Mountains-

Eyes as Purple as the Rare Lilies-

Given the powers of their element's King's

Domain.

She shook her head and brought the tray

into the room.

"Are you the wind magic user who's been

killing off Kannagi's?"

Mizu snapped the tray down.

She sighed,

"Sorry, Rin"

Mizu slipped into the couch beside him and

put her arm around his shoulders.

"No, I've told that to every Kinnagi we've

run across and none of them believe me."

"Even though I'm innocent"

"Then why don't you do something to clear

your name!?",Rin said,"Come to the

compound, someone's got to believe you"

"I don't know, Jugo might, Kazuma said, if

I talked to him..maybe.."

"Then come on-"

"And give in?!",Kazuma said,"I'm done with

the Kinnagi's and following their orders"

"But, why?"

"I don't hate the family, but I can't forget

what they did to me and I don't think I

ever will"

"That's why I took on a different name, the

old Kazuma may have but Kazuma Yagami

will never yield, not an inch!"

"I could swallow my pride and try to patch

things up with the family but at this rate it

won't even matter."

"What do you mean?", Rin whispered.

Mizu gave Kazuma a look and turned to Rin,

"Ayano?, isn't strong enough to handle the

one behind the killings-"

"And dear old dad's down for the count",

Kazuma said.

"How can you be so cold, this is your family

and you're just going to turn your back on

them!?"

"It's not my family",Kazuma said in a

dangerous voice.

"Yes it is", Rin said desperatly.

"Now let's get one thing straight Rin, I

didn't abandon the Kinnagi Family, they

abandoned me!"

"But why-"

"What help them out after the way they

treated me, I don't think-"

His hot tea hit him square in the face.

Kazuma glared at Mizu who was trying to

comfort Rin.

"I thought I could convince you but I couldnt

and and I've failed"

Mizu shushed him and caught the rag,

thrown at Rin and washed his face.

"Stay here, I'll take you home tomrrow"

"You're the best!"

Mizu gave him a small smile and walked

over to Kazuma to clean his face.

"I never could stand to see him cry"

Mizu smiled and kissed him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Uh, rice balls?", Rin said.

Mizu stopped moving suddenly, making

Kazuma look at her.

She grabbed Rin and hugged,"You're just

so cute!"

Kazuma rolled his eyes as Mizu pulled him

into the kitchen.

"He really does love you, you know",Mizu

said, rubbing Rin's head.

Rin nodded.

* * *

Mizu pulled the blanket over his chin before

turning to Kazuma, she slid into his lap and

smiled at him.

"He's so sweet",Mizu whispered.

"Sweet, you should have seen him when we

were kids, he was such a brat",Kazuma

whispered back.

They both started laughed.

Shing!

"Rin!",Mizu yelled, jumping up.

"I'm awake, what was that noise?"

"Some idiot just sliced this building in

half with wind magic!", Kazuma yelled.

Mizu grabbed Rins hand and pulled him to

Kazuma.

He grabbed hers and threw open the

window.

"That's not the exit!",Rin screamed.

"Why's she here?",Mizu whispered,

thightenly her hold on Rin's hand.

They landed slowly on the walkway.

"I barely saw that coming!"

"Don't worry about it, Mizu replied, you

couldn't have interfered with the wind

currents anyway"

They both took note of Rin's scared face.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kazuma said,

now I can keep track on this guy's attacks!"

Mizu nodded, patting Rin's head.

"Go on, Kazuma yelled, suddenly, get out

of here!"

Mizu grabbed Rins hand again and raced

off.

She led him out of the forest and slid.

"Give us the boy!", the men yelled.

There were ten, this should be fun!

Mizu stood infront of them her fingers

crossed,"Go to hell!"

She froze the water and aimed it at their

heads.

Out of the ten only one dropped.

The one who had fallen started to stand

up again.

Water burst from the trees and from the

plants and wrapped around their body's,

tightning their hold on them.

"Damn it!", she hissed as they aimed their

attacks.

She wrapped Rin and her in a shield, when

a black wind hit her square in the back.

Blood fell from her mouth and down her

chin.

"Mizu!"

Kazuma watched as the figure disappeared.

He ran in the direction he had seen Mizu

run off to.

Kazuma felt bile coming up his throat as he

watched her wound heal.

As a Water Contractor she had the power to

heal in fast amounts of time, but that shot

to the back had hit her spine and that would

take at least thirty minutes, an hour at most.

"Hold on tight Rin, we'll get you back, I

promise!"


	3. Wind, Water & Fire Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kaze No Stigma  
Own own by Kaze no Stigma Partner,  
whatever that means.  
****  
Third Chapter-  
Hello, Please Review And Guys  
If Kazuma x Oc Sucks, don't read  
it. Review! **

* * *

**Water, Wind & Fire  
Part 1 : The History of the Fumma**

Mizu clenched her hand in Kazuma's

shirt, biting her lips to stop from

crying.

"Are you alright?",Kazuma asked.

"I'm just tired",she replied, shaking

her head.

She stood up, and wrapped her arm

around Kazuma's waist as they

walked the rest of the distance

to the Kannagi Family resident, she

sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm here, Kazuma",she whispered,

clasping his hand.

He sighed and kissed her forehead

before nodding.

Mizu tensed as she felt the heat rise

up, weather it was from the Kinnagi

Family Members themselves or

their magic, she didn't know, she

clenched her hand.

Kazuma tightened his hold on her

and continued walking, soothing her

with small strokes and little whispers.

They placed their foot on the thick

yellow sand, immdiantly surrounded

by the Kinnagi Family.

She stared down at her feet, drops of

water falling from her hand.

"Don't move an inch!"

"What are you doing here,Kazuma?"

"I just want to see Jugo", said person

replied, calmly, his only hint of

emotion was his arm wrapped tight

around a trembling girl.

"Let me through"

"Oh and I guess we're just supposed

to let you through?", the leader of the

five yelled.

"You murded three of our family

members in cold blood!"

Mizu bit her lip and looked up, her

eyes glowing.

"You guys haven't changed a bit,

teaming up on me like always?"

"Take em down"

Five blast of fire came at them both,

Mizu held up her hand and slashed

through the ball, her eyes glowing.

"What the hell?"

Kazuma wrapped his arms around her

shoulders and put his head on her

neck.

He used wind magic to propell the

water sending them spiraling into

different directions.

"Thanks for the warm welcome"

"I'm going to kill you and your

fish-brat!"

"That's enough!"

Mizu clenched her fist inside her

jacket sleve and drew the water back

into her wrist band.

Kazuma kept a tight hold on her

shoulder.

"Good to see you, Kazuma, I have

been told that you and your father had

a reunion",Jinga said,hiding his hands

in his sleeves.

"You mean when I kicked his ass?",

Kazuma said, smirking.

Jinga laughed,"Indeed"

"Rin, he's in trouble",Mizu whispered.

"Trouble?",Jinga said.

Kazuma nodded,"He was kidnapped

from our place"

"By who?"

"A Wind Magic User, I'm guessing the

same one who has been knocking off

Kannagi's lately",Kazuma replied.

"I'm guessing that you know who?"

Jinga gave a slight nod of his head.

"Let's talk inside"

Mizu stopped Kazuma before they

followed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, alright",Kazuma said, "But stay

close."

Mizu nodded and shifted.

He smiled at her black cat form.

She was dark black with harsh violet

eyes and a long gray stripe down her

back.

Mizu slid up his body and around his

neck, before going to sleep.

"We can go now"

Mizu felt her ears constrict as she

listened, she could not see at all in this

body, another thing the Yoma had

taken but it was more subtle and

easier to handle then her human body.

She gave a small purr at the sound of

old folk japanese music and she really

hoped it was Kazuma petting her.

"There's water nearby", she whispered,

her voice more husky and smooth.

Kazuma gave a silky laugh, "That's

all you care about, huh?"

Mizu gave a small purr in his direction

and flexed her claws, before

jumping down, beside Master Jugo.

"So, might I asked you, your name?"

"My friends call me Mizu"

"Well, how are you, Mizu?"

"You're not my friend", she replied.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Shiamuza"

* * *

Mizu felt her ears flex with

irratation as Kazuma flipped the page

of a book.

She gave a small purr as an

unfamiliar hand scratched in just the

right spot above her ear before walking

over to the book and flexing her paws

over the chosen picture, she gave it a

small hiss before laying down beside

Kazuma.

"But he had some strange aura",

Kazuma said, confused.

"Who are these people, anyway, Mizu

said, pacing and what do they have

to do with Rin?"

"These are the-"

Mizu shifted almost immdiantly and

grabbed the pale hand of a fiery

tempered girl, she clenched her hand

around Ayano's throat and shoved her

against the wall.

"Back off,Mizu",Kazuma whispered.

Mizu tighted her grip for a second,

and third, before tossing her against

the fiery painted walls.

"Idiot",Mizu said, spinning the sword

and slamming it down into the mat.

"Inheriter of Enrahia, my ass"

Jugo waved his hand over the sword,

it's erupting flames, silencing.

"I-I thought you were in trouble",

Ayano said, confused.

"No, but you are!"

Kazuma punched Mizus' head,"You're

not supposed to be enjoying this, you

idiot"

"Aw, Kazuma, you ruin all my fun",she

whinned.

"-he's the wind magic user who's been

killing Kinnagi's!"

Mizu stood up, before being pulled

down by Kazuma.

"I've told you before and I won't say

it again, it wasn't me",Kazuma replied.

"Oh yeah and I'm supposed to believe

that?!",Ayano yelled.

"Yeah, you bone headed, stubborn

brat!",Mizu yelled.

"Enough, there has been a wind magic

user killing Kinnagi's but it is not

Kazuma"

"It's the Fuga Clan, I believe that

they've decided to take revenge

against our family"

"Why, father?", Ayano said.

* * *

"This is who Seishen and Kazuma

encontered last night", he said,

holding a picture of the boy out.

Shiamuza stared at the picture and

ran a finger over the lines of his face.

"He looks familiar", she said,

confused.

"Have you met him before?",Kazuma

asked.

"No-but, she stared at his uneven skin

and darker then normal eyes, he looks

so familiar"

"This is Ryuya Kazamaki, when I was

made aware of this, I had the

Fuuma House searched but it was

empty, which suggest their all

envolved",Jungo reported.

"But father, it doesn't make any

sense, they've served our family for

generations",Ayano protested,"If

you ask me, it's these people we can't

trust"

"Oh, shut up, Lava Princess, the only

reason we're here is because of your

family and if it wasn't because of them

none of this would have ever

happened", Mizu said.

"HOW DARE YOU!",Ayano yelled.

"Oh, did I hurt po' wava pincesses

feelings",Mizu said, baby talking to

her.

"And besides if it is Kazuma, Jingo

said,why didn't he kill you already?"

"Because uh, because he knows

there's no defeating the Enriha"

"And what I just did was what, make

a cake!?",Mizu yelled, reaching for

her neck.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and held her

back by her hood.

"Your cousin Ginma, our strongest

magic user in a century was defeated

by him, proved no match for him"

"He...lost", she said, wide-eyed.

"Correct"

"And his power could do the same to

you, and while I've not seen Seishen's

power, her power is immacurable,Jugo

said.

"Accept it"

"But why would the kidnapped, Rin,

he's just a kid!",Mizu said, desperatly.

"He is part of the head family"

"Yeah and?"

"I don't understand, revenge,

kidnapping, what does all this mean?"

"You're too young to know the Fumma

History",Jugo replied.

"They weren't always our servants, in

fact they were once our enemy"

"Enemy?"

"Three hundred years ago our two

family's fought a long and bloody war

the Kinnagi's won only because they

sealed away their source of power"

"What was it?"

Mizu's eyes widened,"A Yoma"

Kazuma pulled her against his side, to

calm her.

"And that means"

"Rin has been chosen as a sacrifice"

* * *

Mizu grabbed Jungo's robes and

yelled,"Where the hell are they taking

him!?"

Kazuma pulled her off, trying to calm

her down.

"No they, they can't", she said, weakly.

_Blood, so much blood._

"Long ago the Kinnagi trapped the

Yoma, or Lord Gaho and hid him within

a wall of crystal, imbued with powerful

fire magic, _Shun'mashinka,_ rare even

to us"

"Anyone who touches it, will be

horriably burned"

"However, namely any members of the

Kinnagi Head Family can never be

burned, so only by power manipulation

or persuasion can a Fumma ever

acceses the seal"

"Then after the _Yoma_ has taken

place in the hostess' body they will

turn on the one who freed them"

"Rin",Ayano whispered.

"The Fumma Clan means to sacrifice

him"

"Alright, Ayano said, standing, I've

heard enough, we have to save Rin

and we can never forgive the

Fumma's for what they've done!"

"All we've ever done is help them,

you think they'd be greatful"

Mizu's eyes flashed.

"It's unjustified"

"Unjustified",Kazuma laughed.

"Sure about that?"

"Of course I am and you're not!?"

"What exactly have the Kinnagi's done

to help the Fumma's, working for the

Family sounds great but when you

get right down to it, they're basically

your slaves"

"Slaves!",Ayano yelled,"We've never

thought of them like that"

"But you've never thought of them as

equals, the Kinnagi Family broke a

powerful family who didn't study Fire

Magic, and while they were strong

you considered them inferior and if

I'm correct in saying, during the

Ice War some of the Children and

Women were killed because they

studied water magic corrected?"

"They're basically not so different

from me"

"Now their pissed off and they want

revenge but I don't blame them, I

blame the Kinnagi Family for pushing

them to this point"

"You're absolutly right, Kazuma, since

I became Head I tried to cure the

differences between our two families

and I fear my failure may cost Rin his

life"

"Father please, just tell me where Rin

is and I'll go rescue him",Ayano said.

Mizu stared at her with curiousity now,

maybe Lava Princess had some

good qualites too.

"He wasn't meant to be eaten by some

Yoma!"

Mizu felt Kazuma's disbelief, she

clasped his hand.

"I'm alive, Kazuma", she said, smiling.

Usually he was the one soothing her.

Kazuma trailed a finger from the

corner of her eyes to the floor, the

same with her mouth.

"Hold it, if you go after them, you

won't survive, you need back up and

I don't have any spalms about

providing it",Kazuma said, standing up.

He held out his hand for her to grasp.

"Kazuma",Jugo said.

"He's going after you with everything

he's got, see I can't control the Spirits

of the Wind if he whips them into a

frenzy so either way, we'll need fire

magic"

"Will it work?",Ayano asked.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Really!",Ayano yelled.

"She is right Kazuma, that was pretty

stupid",Mizu commented.

"What, I've never fought against a

guy like him"

"Kazuma's going with you",Jugo said,

"And that's final"

"Great, so what will you pay me?"

Mizu smiled at Jugo and Ayanos

reactions.

"Pay you, your family's in trouble

and all you care about is money!?",

Ayano yelled.

"Hey, last time I checked my name

was Yagami",Kazuma replied.

Jugo smiled,"Very well"

"Name your price"

"Are you kidding!?",Ayano yelled.

"Where are they?"

"To the west,on Mount Kona

* * *

"Where you head?",Kazuma asked.

"I'm getting my bike, I'll meet you at

the renosav",Mizu replied.

Mizu hurried, before jumping and

changing, she bounded forward.

She sped forward, her paws slapping

the ground.

"Meow"

Chiesu, the Cheif from the Bakery

looked up in surprised before smiling.

"Speed?"

"Meow",she said, with a slight

incline of her head.

He nodded and went to thee back.

When he returned, with a blue and

silver motorcycle, a girl with short

black hair and purple eyes was cleaning

her face and changing clothes.

"Be careful, an old woman said,

holding her staff tight, your life source

is draining and although your powers

grow stronger every day, your stamina

to use it is weaking too"

"Hm"

She hopped onto the bike and sped of,

propelling the engine towards

Mount Kona.

"Do you think Mizu-chan will survive?",

a little girl with a small flower in her

hair asked.

"I'm sure,Yubi"

"What do you think, Rozu-chan?",

she said, asking a tall quiet man with

a black mask.

"I think that girl's gonna kill herself

before the _Shi no Hana _can",Rozu

replied.

* * *

Mizu pushed the back, the engine

make a "gu-caha" sound.

She sighed and exited the forrest and

pressed the red button between her

handle bars.

A loud sound made Ayano jump.

"Is that-"

"Mizu",Kazama said, smiling and

nodding.

"Cool bike",Ayano said.

"Yeah, she designs 'em", he replied,

"She's not the fighting ghost type"

"Kazuma, what if I screw this up?",

Ayano asked.

"You won't, you seem to have alot of

energy and you're very strong"

"But Mizu beat me"

Kazuma shook his head,"That's

d-

"Look out!",Mizu yelled, letting the bike

crash.

She jumped and threw open the door.

"Twelve o'clock!",Mizu yelled,

pulling Ayano out the door.

"What are you-"

Mizu jumped, sliding.

"Get her out of here,Mizu!"

Mizu grabbed her arm and started to

run down the road, not letting go

of her grip on Ayano's hand.

"Wait, what about Kazuma!?"

She slid to a stop infront of Ayano, as

he touched ground.

Mizu pulled the water from the plants

around her, make long shards of ice.

"Where's Rin!", she yelled.

"Damn it!"

She threw the shards, which he threw

back with air waves.

Kazuma repeled them back, and

stood in front of her.

"Hello, Kazuma", she sighed,"Stop

saving the day already"

"Hey Ruyua, now where'd you take

my brother, I hear you're going to

sacrifice him"

"Alright Ruyua, it's time to end this!"

He laughed at them and took a stance

smiling.

* * *

**Well, that's over, yay! :)  
You know I'm actually starting to  
enjoy this, Mizu's a good character  
and I love writing about  
Kazuma and Rin and Ayano.  
Oh and I didn't right the next time  
thing, supposebly it sticks to the  
story line or something?****  
Guys please if you hate this story,  
keep it to yourself.**

**Bye for now!**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Mizu:Save Rin, destroy Yoma oh  
And Save the Lava Princess**

**Ayano:I don't need saving!**

**Rin: Next Time :**

**Water, Wind & Fire Pt.2 :  
The Power of A Contractor**


End file.
